The present invention relates to a device for removing detachable blades from the handles of scapels or the like.
Removal of blades from scalpels has hitherto been carried out manually and is dangerous because there is a risk of a person involved cutting himself or herself. A need exists for a simple and inexpensive device by means of which this job can be done rapidly and safely.